


Really?

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Spider-Man - (2000 Videogame), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action Scene, Gen, Idiots, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superpowers, fight, mooks, skyscraper fight, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Sometimes, even accounting for the fact that most people aren't as smart as him Peter Parker (Spider-man), still can't believe how dumb some common thugs can be...(Based on the 2000's video game)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderstanspiderstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderstanspiderstan/gifts).



“Let’s kick his arse” - The mook on top of the roof of the building said to the other mook on top of the other. They could be clones, in that way that all mooks look similar, bald head, fingers like sausages, grip on a gun in a way that is clearly not endorsed when teaching gun safety. The usual dumb mook, any of the many heroes of the city of New York City would beat their ass in about point two seconds.   
  
“Yeah, we get paid after we kill the spider!” - The other said, something that served to indicate exposition even though they both already knew the information. Then again, in the way that mooks are dumb enough to try crime in New York, they’d probably have forgoten the information if not for the reminder.

 

Spiderman, alias of Peter Parker, kept himself stuck to an outer hall of the building the mooks were in. He could easily circle the building, or square it, since it was square in shape, and avoid them. Jameson would probably have his ass on the papers, somehow paiting him on a negative light if he beat them. Then again he would cast him on a negative light no matter what he did. And it was fun. Spiderman used his web mounted wrist straps to launch himself in the air, and land on top of the building.   
  
“You folks clearly aren’t very bright, paid after you take out me?” - He quipped dodging the slow blows they tried to hit him with, by somerssaulting backwards. Aware of just where the edge was. He thought about how they never figured they had guns, until he mentioned it to them. But he enjoyed the challenge. Some day a stray bullet might hit him, but he was also tougher than a regular human. Almost like Logan.   
  
“Hey!” - One of them muttered. 

 

“Yeah! Come back here!” - Spiderman jumped over their almost eight feet tall heads, and dodged their attempts at grabbing him. 

 

“Not likely boys! But really let’s talk about that payment plan” - He placed his wrists in position and threw a ball of web at one of the mooks, making him stutter backwards with the blow. The other mook, seeing that Spiderman had ranged options, decided to bring a ranged option of his own, by grabbing his gun.

 

A shot went by, and got lost in the cityline. Luckily there weren’t any buildings as tall as that one around.

  
“I was wondering...how much am I worth? A mutant? Two Punishers? Perhaps the whole of Fantastic Four?” - Spiderman flicked his wrist and a thin line of web he had shot earlier yanked the gun of the mook and into his hands, where he quickly disassembled it. Being Peter Parker had its advantages, and he was, after all, good with machines, kind of like the Ninja Turtle.   
  
The mook shock his head, advancing towards him like he was rhyno. An easy side step and that problem was fixed however.

  
“Because nobody kills me, I’m still alive! You get your payment before hand, on agreeing to the task!”   
  


Spidey wrapped his enemy in web and  then, with almost gusto, threw him down on the ground, where he struggled. His spider sense going off, he quickly did a move he had seen in the Matrix, leaning himself backwards, to avoid another stray bullet. 

 

“Gah!” - The enemy kept shooting, and Spidey kept dodging. But really that couldn’t go on forever, and eventually the gun ran out of bullets.

  
“Gah? You are clearly the most eloquent folk around. That means good at talking, because I think you didn’t know that.” - Spidey threw himself in the air and landed on the thug’s neck, pushing him to the ground.

 

“Now, will you struggle?” - the mook tried to shake him off by rolling around on the floor, yet Spidey clung to him. He could climb buildings despite the winter winds of New York at high altitudes this was clearly nothing.

 

_ Why do they always struggle? -  _ He asked himself, though, as a genius he knew why, prison wasn’t very nice. Neither was being shunned by the people of New York, but then Jameson had his own bias. And people ate it up.

 

“Thought so”, he glued him to the ground with web. Both threats taken care off he launched himself off in the air, ready to grab balance through the ledge of a building and zip to the next one further down.

  
Overall, sometimes, their stupidity astounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Once we take out the Spider we get paid" is an actual line in the game, I'm not joking, so it made me write this at random. I don't know why. Maybe I was just feeling snarky.
> 
> Wrote it in 10 minutes, more or less, and all because a certain individual shared their fic with me.


End file.
